You Belong with Me
by LordOfDaemon
Summary: This is a fanfic based off of Taylor Swift's "You Belong with Me".  Please R&R.  This is my first fanfic.  One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

It was a Tuesday night. Kairi and Sora were hanging out as they always did, when Sora's phone started ringing. Sora saw that it was Selphie, his girlfriend.

"Kairi could you turn the music down, please? Selph really doesn't like that to much, and I don't want to put her in a bad mood," Sora said as he answered the phone. "Hey Selph, how are you?"

"Don't give me that, Sora. You know exactly how I am!" Selphie screamed over the phone. Even though Kairi was on the other side of the room, she still winced from how loud Selphie was screaming.

"Selphie, I didn't mean it like that. Come on, it was just a joke."

"Don't tell me it was just a joke, Sora! You just don't say that to a woman!"

"Selphie, please..."

"No! I don't want to hear it!" She screamed as she hung up the phone.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

"No," Sora replied. "Selphie's pissed about some joke that I made about her."

"You and your sense of humor. It always seems to get you in trouble."

"Yeah I know. You're the only one that I seem to be able to joke with," Sora replied glumly. "Hey would you mind if I left? I'm just really tired tonight."

"Yeah, no problem Sora," Kairi replied. "Go ahead."

"Thanks, Kairi. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah see you tomorrow, Sora," Kairi said sadly, wondering when Sora would realize how much she loved him.

x.x.x.x

"See you, mom!" Sora yelled as he walked out of the house, heading towards Kairi's house, just down the block. When he reached her house and knocked on the door, he was surprised to see her mom answer it.

"Hey Sora is it that time already? I don't think that Kairi's ready yet," her mother said. "If you want to wait, I'm sure she'll be down soon."

"It's okay, just tell her that I'll see her at school, okay?"

"Okay Sora," her mother replied. "I'll tell her."

"Kay thanks," Sora said. _I wonder why Kairi wasn't ready _yet_, _Sora thought. _She's always ready to go when I get to her house. Sometimes she even has to wake me up in the morning. _As he headed down the street towards the school, he almost bumped into Selphie as she was coming around the corner.

"Watch it, Sora," Selphie screamed. "You almost knocked me down!"

"Sorry Selphie," Sora said. "I was just lost in thought."

"Well, pay attention next time. You know that I need to be in top shape for cheer practice tonight."

"Yeah I know," Sora said, keeping to himself for the rest of the walk to school.

x.x.x.x.x

After the school day was over, Sora was walking towards the front doors of the school, disappointed that he wasn't able to speak with Kairi during the school day, when he saw that she was waiting there for him. She was talking to Riku, who was Sora's biggest rival. Riku seemed to be better then him at everything. When Kairi saw Sora walking up, she told Riku goodbye and walked up to him.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi said.

"Hey Kairi. Were you waiting for me?" Sora asked, since Kairi usually went home before he got there.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wait for me this morning? The one time that I oversleep, and you don't even wait for me even though I go out of my way to wake you up half the time."

"Hey, I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said sheepishly. "I had to get here early so that I could finish up a project."

"Well, I forgive you," Kairi said. "Just please wait for me next time."

"Okay Kairi, I will." Sora said smiling his classic smile. _It's about time you smiled Sora, _Kairi thought. _I was beginning to think that you would never smile again._

"Come on, Sora. Lets head home."

"Okay Kairi," Sora replied.

As they walked home, Sora was telling Kairi jokes and she laughed at ones that no one else would understand. They passed a park and Kairi managed to convince Sora to walk through it with her. They sat down on one of the benches in the park, Sora still telling Kairi jokes. _Now, Sora, isn't this easy? _Kairi thought.

x.x.x.x.x

When Sora got home, he headed upstairs to start his homework. He was just finishing his homework, when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw that it was Selphie. _Why is she calling me this late? _Sora wondered.

Answering the phone he said, "Hey Selphie. What's up?"

x.x.x.x.x

Kairi's mother was about to head upstairs for bed when someone knocked on the door. _Who could that be? It's so late. _ She thought.

"One second!" She called out. She made her way to the front door, and saw that Sora was standing outside. "Sora! Is everything alright?" She asked. "It's almost midnight."

"Hi, I'm sorry about this. Is Kairi still awake?"

"Yeah, I think so. Come on in, I'll send her down if she is."

"Thanks."

"No problem Sora."

As she started up the stairs, she saw that Sora hadn't left the front hallway. "Sora, you can sit on the couch if you want."

"Thanks, but I'd rather stand if you don't mind," Sora responded.

"Alright if you're comfortable." She went upstairs and saw that Kairi's door was still open and her light was on. "Kairi," she called, "Sora's downstairs. He doesn't look to good, so you might want to go talk to him."

"Okay mom, thanks," Kairi called from her room.

As Kairi headed downstairs, she wondered what could have gotten Sora so upset that he would head to her house this late at night. Once she got downstairs, she saw what her mom meant when she had said that he didn't look to good. "Hey Sora, what's up?" She asked him.

"Hey Kairi," he said, seeming to collapse in on himself.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, concerned since Sora always seemed to be cheerful.

"Selphie just called me," Sora said, seeming to sink deeper into himself.

"Okay, and?" Kairi pressed, leading Sora over to the sofa.

"She broke up with me," Sora said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"She did what!" Kairi said, shocked. "Why did she break up with you?"

"She got the wrong impression this afternoon," Sora said, the tears falling down his face. "I guess she followed us, and thought that I was cheating on her."

Kairi didn't know what to say. She had never seen Sora so broken before. Even after he had lost his father, he hadn't cried. She kept trying to think of a way to cheer him up. "Hey, Sora, if she was that suspicious of you, what does that tell you about her? She knows that we're old friends. Come on, lighten up."

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said, wiping the tears from his face. "Thanks for being here for me."

"No problem, Sora," Kairi said. "You know that I'm always here for you, right?"

"Yeah, thanks again. I'm sorry about the late night visit."

"Hey, don't worry about it Sora. I'm just glad that you're feeling better."

"Yeah well, goodnight Kairi," Sora said, heading for the door.

"Goodnight Sora," Kairi said.

As Sora headed towards the door, he turned around and flashed her his classic smile. "Thanks again Kairi. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Sora, you wouldn't be able to do without me," Kairi joked, lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight Sora."

x.x.x.x.x

There wasn't any school the next day, so Sora, of course, slept late. When he finally got up around noon, he decided to head over Kairi's house since she was probably already awake. "Bye mom! I'm heading over to Kairi's house. I'll see you later," Sora yelled as he walked out the door.

As he walked down the street towards Kairi's house, he went over everything that had happened the last few months. Looking back on it all, he couldn't believe how blind he was. _ This entire time, she loved me and I only managed to break her heart!_ Before he realized, he was walking up Kairi's front walkway. He was surprised that Kairi's mother answered the door again. "Hey, is Kairi up?"

"Actually she's still asleep. She didn't have to get up for school so i guess she decided to sleep in. Do you want me to tell her that you stopped by?"

"Nah," Sora answered. "Do you think she would mind if I woke her up myself?"

"I think that she would love to be woken up by you, Sora. Come on in"

"Thanks," Sora said as he headed up the stairs towards Kairi's room

Sora gently opened the door and slowly walked into Kairi's room. He carefully made his way to her bed, making sure that he didn't bump into anything that would wake her up. When he was right next to her, he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He turned towards the doorway to see Kairi's mother standing there, looking in on him. He gave her a mischievous grin before slowly turning back towards Kairi. "Kairi," he whispered, soft enough that he knew he wouldn't wake her up, "time for you to get up." Kairi turned over, and tucked herself deeper into the blankets. "Kairi," he said a little louder, "time to get up." Kairi just groaned and turned in her bed a little more.

"Kairi, if you don't get up now, I'm going to have to tickle you awake." Kairi groaned again, and turned the other way still fast asleep. "Alright, Kairi," he said with an air of defeat, "don't forget that you brought this upon yourself." As he said this he slowly lowered his hands and reached for the blankets. Once he reached them, he quickly ripped them away from her and started tickling her all over. Kairi jolted awake and started laughing, rolling all over the bed to get away from Sora's hands.

"S-Sora stop! Please!" Kairi yelled unable to stop laughing.

"Good morning, Kairi. I can't believe that I woke up this late and I was still up before you."

"Hey it's not my fault that I had a late night last night," Kairi replied, pouting.

"Heh. Sorry about that Kairi. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's okay Sora," Kairi replied.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora started getting a mischievous look on his face

"What, Sora?" Kairi asked not liking the look that Sora was giving her. "You're not gonna start tickling me again, are you?"

"Nah. On my way here I figured something out," Sora said leaning down.

"Oh? What might that be?" Kairi asked, curious.

Sora leaned down until he was right next to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

Kairi was frozen in shock. _Did he just confess?_ She thought. "S-Sora, y-you love me?"

Sora didn't answer her, instead bringing her into a passionate kiss. After what seemed to them to be an eternity, they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Sora asked, breathless.

"Yes, it does." Kairi answered just as breathless. "I can't believe you finally realized it."

"Realized what, Kairi?" Sora asked.

Kairi sat up a little and whispered into Sora's ear, "_You belong with me._"

**A/N:** Hey all I finally finished my very first fanfic. I've just got to say that I actually had a bit of fun while I was writing this one. I really have to thank ParadiseAvenger, cause without you, this story would never had gotten inspired. I was reading your songfic "I'll Walk," and I got inspired to write a KH fanfic of my own. Thanks. Please R&R. Thanks for reading.


End file.
